The present disclosure relates to automated testing of the accuracy of data processing units (e.g., computer-implemented language translators), and more specifically, to the use of a hierarchical set of similarity operators arranged in order from most deterministic to most probabilistic.
Cognitive computing systems generally involve the simulation of human thought processes in a computerized model. For example, a cognitive computing system may include self-learning systems that use data mining, pattern recognition, and natural language processing to mimic the way the human brain works. Cognitive computing systems are generally subjected to testing to determine their general accuracy. For example, a language translator may be tested to determine the general accuracy of its translated output. Humans may be involved in determining the accuracy of such systems.